In The Beginning Was The Word
L’histoire de la Sainte Union est souvent décrite comme étant aussi noire que l’âme de ceux qui la dirigent. Entre magouilles et malédictions, autodafés et autoritarisme, l’''American Dream'' a rapidement tourné au cauchemar surréaliste. Une bonne partie reste mystérieuse pour le quidam moyen, mais voici un résumé de ce que nous tenons pour sûr. Signs of the Endtimes Même si tout le monde croit généralement que le Nouvel Ordre est né en 1981, les premiers signes que l’univers allait tourner au vinaigre se sont manifestés dès la fin des années 60. Ce fut très subtil, au début, très discret. Les soldats américains déployés au Vietnam, dans l’impasse depuis 1966, progressaient soudain sur l’ennemi, écrasant leurs défenses comme si leurs jungles étaient faites de papier. Le mécontentement causé par le conflit, qui jusqu’ici ne faisait que s’accroître au point qu’on commençait à se demander quand le gouvernement allait plier, semblait soudain s’évaporer comme de la neige dans la Vallée de la Mort. Peut-être plus étonnant que tout, le contre-espionnage était devenu soudain beaucoup plus efficace, décelant nombre d’espions soviétiques, de terroristes en pleine planification et autres trafiquants de drogue venus du sud. Dans un autre genre d’idée, le président des USA et ses Secrétaires commencèrent à suivre une politique extérieure beaucoup plus agressive. Le secrétaire général de l’URSS, son ambassadeur à Washington de même que nombre de diplomates des Nations Unies prononçaient des remontrances et des condamnations presque hebdomadaires à ce sujet, mais nos dirigeants ne semblaient même pas les entendre. Tout cela était bizarre, mais, dans le fond, guère plus que cela. Beaucoup se sont néanmoins posé des questions, sans trouver de réponses. De réponses rationnelles, en tous cas. Alors, certains ont décidé de chercher des réponses irrationnelles. Parmi ceux-là, on comptait surtout des paranos et des théoriciens du complot, le genre à croire que JFK s’est suicidé ou que Pearl Harbor a été bombardé par des Réticuliens. Ceux d’entre nous qui cherchaient plus sérieusement ont en conséquence eu beaucoup de mal à se faire prendre au sérieux lorsqu’ils annoncèrent que quelque chose débloquait sérieusement au sein du gouvernement américain. Puis, un beau jour de mars de l’année 1981, le président nouvellement élu Ronald Reagan s’adressa à la nation pour leur annoncer que Dieu en personne allait désormais guider les États-Unis d’Amérique, et les mènerait très bientôt au firmament. Son discours était grandiose et grandiloquent : il promit que le Seigneur allait faire des USA un phare qui guiderait les nations loin des ténèbres et plus près de Lui. Saint Ronnie jura de punir en Son nom les injustes, les pêcheurs, les hérétiques et autres païens. Pour la plupart des citoyens à l’époque, c’était juste un politicien de plus jouant la carte de la religion pour gagner des points dans les sondages. Pour les mieux informés d’entre nous, c’était le signal que nous pouvions commencer à compter les jours avant que le monde entier ne s’enfonce dans un nouveau cauchemar. Born Again in Blood Le 1er mai 1981 est la date-charnière à retenir pour savoir quand notre monde a définitivement basculé. Le soleil s’était levé depuis près d’une heure pour les habitants de la côte Est des États-Unis. Les journaux avaient été livrés, le café était encore chaud dans les cafetières, et les bons citoyens prenaient leur petit déjeuner devant la télévision. Aux environs de 8h15, toutes les chaînes principales ont interrompu leurs diffusions habituelles pour un flash spécial, en direct de Moscou. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le petit écran alors que défilaient des images terrifiantes des défilés du 1er mai dans la capitale soviétique. Ces images ont rapidement fait le tour du monde, et été vues des milliers et des milliers de fois, mais personne n’a jamais réellement compris ce qui s’était passé ce jour. On distinguait la foule courant en tous sens, hurlant de terreur. On entendait des coups de feu, des explosions, ainsi qu’un horrible bruit de craquement et de grincement, si fort qu’on aurait cru que la terre s’ouvrait sous les pieds des gens. Et puis, soudain, il y a eu la grande lumière. Une gigantesque colonne de lumière blanche, qui semblait jaillir du ciel, et qui enveloppa tout. Les caméras furent soudainement coupées. Rideau. Le monde entier demeura pétrifié. On lisait sur le visage de chaque homme et femme, vieillard et enfant, riche et pauvre, la même confusion, la même incompréhension, la même terreur. Même les plus féroces patriotes de l’''Eagleland'' hésitaient à se réjouir. Puis, alors que nous cherchions toujours à trouver un sens à ce qui était arrivé à Moscou, le phénomène se reproduisit. Leningard fut frappée, puis en succession rapide Stalingard, Varsovie, Beijing, Budapest, Shangaï, Kiev, Sofia, Bucarest… Chaque fois, une grande lumière apparaissait, jaillie de nulle part, enveloppant la ville toute entière. Lorsqu’elle disparaissait, il n’y avait plus que des ruines fumantes. Des ruines, et aucun cadavre. Des habitants de ces villes, il ne restait plus que les vêtements, tombés au sol comme si les gens qui les portaient s’étaient littéralement évaporés. L’Union Soviétique s’effondra presque aussitôt, suivie de chaque pays membre du Pacte de Varsovie. La Chine communiste fut déchirée par une guerre civile plus violente encore que la précédente -aux dernières nouvelles, elle n’est toujours pas terminée. Vingt-six années de Guerre Froide venaient de s’achever dans le massacre le plus vaste et le plus terrifiant (mais paradoxalement le plus propre) de toute l’histoire de l’humanité. Après quelques semaines pour se remettre de nos émotions, le gouvernement organisa une grande fête nationale pour célébrer l’écrasante victoire de l’Amérique sur le communisme. Il y eut de beaux défilés militaires, des festivités fantasques, de grands discours rassurants et des sermons prêchant l’''American exceptionnalism''. Le président apparut enfin, avec un cérémoniel soigneusement calculé et un apparat qu’on aurait crû réservé au Christ en personne. Le discours qu’il prononça n’était qu’un rabâchage des éléments du discours de mars 81, mais son effet fut tout autre. Son auditoire écouta dans un silence proprement religieux, partagé entre la vénération et la terreur. Ce n’était que le début, promit-il en conclusion, et il n’y avait pas une âme en Amérique qui pensait que ce n’étaient que des mots. America the Faithful Le reste des années 80 fut marqué par les plus profonds changements que les USA aient connu depuis leur création. Certains de ces changements furent subtils, mais la plupart furent radicaux et bien visibles. Cela commença par une modification des lois religieuses. Ou, comme le dirent les autorités, par une « réinterprétation » des lois. D’abord, la Cour Suprême décida que le Premier AmendementTexte de loi américain garantissant entre autres choses la liberté d’expression et de religion.. ne s’appliquait réellement qu’aux Chrétiens. Il était « évident », nous dit-on, que les païens ne pouvaient pas jouir des mêmes droits. Il ne fallut pas longtemps après ça pour que ceux pratiquant la « mauvaise » religion soient traités comme des citoyens de seconde zone, pour ne rien dire de ceux ne pratiquant aucune religion. Les protestations ont commencé presque aussitôt, naturellement. Et c’est là que l’aspect le plus sombre de notre nouveau régime s’est montré. Les unités anti-émeutes de la police furent déployées pour disperser les manifestations, des leaders de l’opposition furent enfermés sans procès -on suspendit dans la foulée l’''habeas corpus'' pour les personnes suspectées de « subversion »- et des journaux contestataires furent censurés et interdits. Et ce n’était que le début, bien sûr. Sans surprise, les manifestations se multiplièrent, qui tournèrent à l’émeute. Le nouveau gouvernement répondit en déployant un tout nouveau type de forces de l’ordre : les Unités Purgatrices. Notre Sainte Inquisition. Utilisant ce qu’on ne pouvait décrire que comme des pouvoirs surnaturels, les Purgateurs ont rapidement balayé toute forme d’opposition au nouveau régime. C’était comme s’ils étaient immunisés aux balles et capables d’instiller la terreur dans tout esprit rebelle par leur seule volonté. Ils brisèrent les manifestations, arrêtèrent les rebelles et traquèrent les meneurs à travers tout le pays sans répit. Saint Ronnie profita des émeutes pour proclamer la loi martiale. Une fois l’opposition tue et une paix relative instaurée, on renomma le pays « Holy Union of America » (Sainte Union d’Amérique) et on commença à en remodeler les institutions. Sans surprise, les non-Chrétiens -ou les Chrétiens appartenant à de « mauvaises » dénominations- devinrent inéligibles, puis se virent retirer le droit de vote. Une flopée d’autres droits suivirent, dont celui d’appartenir aux forces armées puis de police. Dans les rues américaines -en particulier dans les petites villes et le Midwest-, le calme régnait désormais. Sous la menace des Inquisiteurs, un nouveau corps de police qui était basiquement la version superflic de nos Purgateurs, même les voleurs à l’étalage se tenaient à carreau. La criminalité était en chute libre. Enfin… tout dépend de ce qu’on appelait criminalité. Si les meurtres de « bons citoyens américains » étaient devenus de plus en plus rares, leurs coupables traqués sans répit ni pitié par nos flics surnaturels, ceux des minorités -en particulier des minorités ethniques- étaient passés sous silence. Pour l’''average Joe'', ne plus en entendre parler sur Fox News, ça signifiait qu’il y en avait moins. Et ceux qui en doutaient évitaient naturellement d’en parler tout haut… Les églises ne désemplissaient pas. Les Chrétiens venaient à la messe chaque dimanche avec une ferveur renouvelée. Profitant de cela, le nouveau gouvernement décida de faire des pasteurs évangéliques des fonctionnaires, n’autorisant que ceux formés par leurs soins à chapeauter les églises et à mener les messes. On ne sut rien des formations que subissait ce nouveau clergé, mais il apparut bien vite qu’ils devaient passer par la même école que les Purgateurs et les Inquisiteurs, car eux aussi disposaient de pouvoirs « divins », notamment celui de guérir par imposition des mains -grâce à la Foi, disaient-ils. On se douta que ces pasteurs servaient d’yeux et d’oreilles à Saint Ronnie et ses sbires, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Nul n’osait manquer la messe ou se soustraire à la confession, de crainte d’être stigmatisé comme un hérétique. Pas maintenant qu’on avait eu d’aussi traumatisantes démonstrations de ce qu’il advenait des ennemis de la Seule Vraie Foi™. On construisit davantage d’églises à travers tout le pays, au cas où il y avait encore quelque part un village qui n’avait sa propre église approuvée par les évangélistes. En outre, les grandes villes comme Boston, Dallas ou Los Angeles virent s’ériger dans plusieurs quartiers d’étranges tours de pierres blanches de quelque trois à six mètres de haut pour un de tour. « Ceci sont les yeux du Seigneur, annonça-t-on. Nul pêcheur ne saura se soustraire à Son regard. ». On en déduisit qu’il s’agissait d’un moyen pour les Inquisiteurs de surveiller davantage le peuple américain -comme s’il ne l’était pas suffisamment. Pendant ce temps, de plus en plus de catégories d’hommes, de femmes et d’enfants se retrouvaient mis au ban de la société. Les Noirs, les Arabes et les Asiatiques, c’était évident. S’ensuivirent les Musulmans, les Juifs, les Bouddhistes et tous ceux qui pouvaient être affublés du titre de païens -et ils étaient nombreux. Personne ne fut surpris lorsqu’on ajouta à la liste des citoyens de seconde zone les homosexuels et les bisexuels, guère plus lorsqu’il fut décidé que ces personnes n’étaient en fait pas des humains et qu’en conséquence il était du devoir de chaque pieux et patriotique citoyen américain de les dénoncer afin que les Purgateurs en débarrassent la bonne société. Petit à petit, un nouveau quotidien naissait pour les Américains, fait de peur et de piété, de méfiance et d’obéissance. Name it and Claim it Ronald Reagan fut réélu en 1988 pour un troisième mandat avec près de 99 % des suffrages exprimés. Personne n’avait semble-t-il songé à mentionner qu’il était anticonstitutionnel d’être élu pour plus de deux mandats. Cette petite erreur fut d’ailleurs rapidement rectifiée, et la constitution « corrigée ». Après tout, Saint Ronnie était, dans le cœur des vrais et bons citoyens d’Amérique, le seul véritable président. Et d’ailleurs, organiser des élections était-il encore bien nécessaire ? Reagan avait Dieu comme VP. Qui pouvait espérer l’emporter face à cela ? Il ne fallut pas deux ans ensuite pour qu’il soit nommé président à vie par la loi -et par la « grâce de Dieu », naturellement. Le 1er mai 1991, le gouvernement décida d’ajouter le clou final dans le cercueil de l’ancien monde. En réponse à une « vague d’attentats » (dont, bien qu’on nous en ait rebattu les oreilles des mois durant dans les médias, on n’a jamais réellement su grand-chose), Saint Ronnie promulgua le USAFE Act. Ce texte de loi, d’un genre qu’on n’avait jamais vu auparavant, donnait des pouvoirs considérables aux autorités de tout poil. Les forces de police pouvaient par exemple mettre n’importe quel citoyen sur écoute, fouiller n’importe quel domicile et saisir toute propriété jugée suspecte, le tout sans avoir à s’embarrasser de mandat. Les magistrats pouvaient faire condamner des accusés d'hérésie ou de terrorisme (ces deux termes devinrent rapidement équivalents) sans la présence d'un avocat. Références category:MagicPunk